Orquestastuck (JohnKat)
by smiling Moon
Summary: Homestuck. Karkat. Orquesta. ¿No es suficiente información?


_"_ _Jodida_ _obra_ _en_ _jodida_ _clave_ _de_ _sol_ _"_ pensast _e_ acomodando tu instrumento en tus piernas.

Karkat: Romperlo en un estúpido ataque de ira.

¿Qué? ¡No!

¿Por qué harías eso?

Bueno...

En realidad...

¡...No!

Sabes que amas demasiado a tu preciada compañera como para hacerle daño en semejante ataque de estupidez, sin importar que tan furioso estés.

Pero aún así, sigues furioso.

Karkat: Quejarse

-¿¡Por qué mierda está media partitura en clave de sol?!- exclamaste en voz alta con tu típico humor de perros y tu rebosante energía característica.

A tu lado Vriska soltó una risa burlona terminando de acomodar las nuevas partituras en su atril.

\- Dicelo al autor... o al que hizo la adaptación- respondió tu compañera asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- ¿Crees que eso es difícil?- preguntó Aranea desde su lugar, acomodando el violoncello entre sus piernas y alzando una ceja- nuestra partitura tiene partes en clave de Sol, Fa y Do

Tanto Vriska como tú alzarón las cejas sorprendidos mientras Porrim asentía con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿En serio?- preguntó Horuss asomándose desde su contrabajo. Kurloz también dirigió su atención a la conversación mirándolos con curiosidad.

\- Ho, ya dejen de quejarse- exclamó Meenah armando su clarinete- Es tan típico de las cuerdas

\- Nosotros también la tenemos complicada- agregó Aradia haciendo una mueca al tiempo que se abrazaba a su oboe.

\- Creo que vale totalmente la pena- dijo Nepeta con una radiante sonrisa dejando de lado su flauta para unirse a la conversación- ¡Adorrro esta pieza!

Karkat: Rodar los ojos

\- Nepeta, tu adoras todas las malditas piezas- contestaste rodando los ojos

La adorable chica del gorro de gato, lejos de desanimarse, ensanchó su sonrisa.

-¡Pero esta más!- chilló emocionada- ¡Es el Danzón número dos!

A su lado Latula solo rió de la actitud energética de su compañera.

Mituna apenas prestó atención a la conversación, al parecer prefería seguir explorando la partitura con más detenimiento. Por fortuna en este momento estaba más o menos calmado; tener pulmones fuertes era sin duda una gran ventaja al tocar el fagot, pero una gran desventaja cuando el dueño sufre de ataques de histeria tan frecuentemente como el chico de ropas amarillas.

Karkat: Ignorarlos

Decides que prestarles atención es una pérdida de tiempo y que tienes cosas mejores que hacer con tu vida.  
Obviamente todos se van a entrometer, van a empezar a idiotear y... de hecho ya todos se han integrado a la conversación y ya lo están haciendo.  
Puto jegus, ¿Por qué todos son tan idiotas?

\- Bien, ya calmense, se supone que estemos estudiando- dijo Kanaya parándose de su lugar y calmando a todos como la concertina que es. Bueno, al menos alguien aquí hace su trabajo.  
Tu casi madre volvió a su lugar, al lado de su novia Rose, quien le tendió su violín con una sonrisa.

Karkat: Estudiar la partitura

Eso es lo que tratabas de hacer hace un momento, antes de ser ridículamente interrumpido por tus compañeros de orquesta. Pero como verás, es actualmente un problema porque por alguna razón, algún idiota que no sabe que las partituras de Viola deben estar en clave de Do hizo la adaptación que estas leyendo en una MALDITA CLAVE DE SOL.  
¡Que no son violines joder!  
Pero claro, al cabronazo eso le valió un pepino y puso lo que quiso.  
Y por si fuera poco, la maldita obra esta más difícil que nada.

Karkat: QuejarseX2

\- ¡No puedo tocar así! - gritaste causando otra risa burlona de Vriska

\- Eres un exagerado- contestó tu compañera de atril haciéndose el pelo para atrás, manía que había adoptado desde antes de conocerte y que inevitablemente te irritaba de sobremanera. ¡¿Jegus, que no podía simplemente amarrarse el pelo si tanto le molestaba?! Pero nooo, la chica insistía en tener el puto cabello suelto y cayéndole en la cara como una jodida emo. Pues bien, es su vida, no la tuya, que haga lo que quiera.

\- ¿A ti no te molesta?- preguntaste de mala manera

Vriska soltó una de sus irritantes carcajadas sobre actuadas que hacía cada vez que quería hacer saber a los demás lo inferiores que eran, causando que la miraras con desdén.

\- Perdona, ¿recuerdas con quien hablas?- preguntó con un tono que aseguraba un discurso rebosante de ego y narcisismo- Mi visión esta taaaaaaaan desarrollada, que fácilmente podría leer una partitura en cualquier tipo de clave, esto no es nada mi querido amigo de corta capacidad intelectual...

Rodaste los ojos ante su actitud tan egocéntrica y dejaste de escuchar lo que decía. Ella constantemente presumía ante todos sus capacidades excepcionalmente superiores a comparación de otras personas... su visión no era la excepción. Solía decir idioteces del tipo " _Seguro_ _que e_ _s_ _ta_ _como_ _ocho_ _veces_ _más_ _desarrollada_ _que_ _la_ _capacidad_ _visual_ _promedio_ _"_ o cosas por el estilo.  
En realidad no tenía tanto que ver con sus ojos, más bien era que desde jóvenes, tanto a ella como a su hermana, se les había enseñado el lenguaje de la música, permitiéndoles leer todo tipo de partituras con total fluidez. Por si fuera poco, su mentora (y familiar) no había sido ni más ni menos que la misma Mindfang, Famosa violista y chelista actualmente fallecida.

-... Con lo cuál obviamente puedo concluir que así es- finalizó Vriska. Estas seguro de que más de la mitad de las veces se da cuenta de que no la estas escuchando, así que el porque no se detiene sigue siendo una duda existencial para ti.

\- ¡Chicos, dejen de hacer tanto ruido! - regañó Kankri apenas entró al aula. El calor que hacia ese día parecía no afectarle mucho, pues continuaba usando su llamativo y enorme suéter rojo como si estuvieran cayendo pingüinos afuera- tengo un anuncio que hacer

Todos dejaron de lado -loqueseaqueestabanhaciendo- y le prestaron atención a tu hermano, aunque algunos continuaron pizzicateando por lo bajo mientras lo miraban espectantes.

\- Es mi deber como encargado del orden social ajeno a las prioridades de la concertina aquí presente, avisar que un nuevo compañero músico ha llegado a las instituciones de la orquesta para ayudarnos con los deberes propios de sus habilidades convenientemente adaptadas a nuestras necesidades actuales y de...

-Joder, ve al grano

\- No es necesario mostrar tu entusiasmo de esa manera Karkat, pero si es lo que quieres...

\- QUE VAYAS AL PUTO GRANO

Kankri te fulminó con la mirada y desganado decidió pasar de ti y continuar.

\- Como ya saben, Jane esta enferma por lo que no podrá tocar el teclado en el concierto de la próxima semana - se escucharon algunos murmullos de parte de algunos que no sabían de la noticia, aunque fueron callados para que el joven continuara- y su parte es fundamental para la pieza a interpretar; el danzón número dos, por lo que en su lugar, la misma Jane nos ha recomendado a alguien más para la labor. En otras palabras, su primo la remplazará en el evento.

Al terminar su explicación señaló la entrada del salón, lugar donde se encontraba parado un chico de no más de 17 años, de tez blanca, cabello azabache y ojos azules, escondidos detrás de unos cutres lentes de armazón negro.

Sonrió nervioso al darse cuenta de que de repente tenía todas las miradas sobre él y levantó una mano a modo de saludo.

\- Hola. Soy John Egbert.

oOo

El chico Egbert sonreía mucho.

DEMASIADO.

Karkat: Enojarse

Bueno, no hay un motivo en realidad para enojarse. Es decir, es su puta cara, si quiere deformarla en una ridícula linea horizontal de carne labial es su maldito problema, no el tuyo.

Joder, es impresionante como has pasado la mayor parte del ensayo sin encabronarte y armar un show.

No, a nadie le importa que sean menos de las 11:00 de la mañana y el ensayo empezara hace poco más de media hora. Lo importante es que no te has dejado consumir por la ira de que justo hoy el maldito sol decidiera calentar mas que de costumbre y estuviera haciendo un puto calor dentro del salón de clases, o el hecho de que es sábado y en este momento podrías estar durmiendo y no soportando a estos idiotas, ¡Y la maldita partitura en clave de sol!, ¡Tu antojo no saciado de galletas!, ¡O LOS PUTOS PÁJAROS QUE...!

\- No vayas por ese camino Vantas- advirtió Vriska sin mirarte

– ¿QUÉ PUTO CAMINO SERKET?– Okey, tu voz sonó un poco más fuerte de lo que esperabas

– Ese– respondió aún con la vista en otro lado– tienes esa cara de que en cualquier momento te vas a poner a hacer un berrinche

Habrías reclamado si no fuera cierto.

– Cambiando de tema, ¿qué opinas del nuevo?

Arqueaste una ceja mirando inquisitivamente a la azabache.

– ¿Qué?

Vriska estaba poniendole brea a su arco como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Por alguna razón injustificada e incoherente ella siempre hacía eso cada vez que estaba examinando algo... O más bien alguien. Volteaste la mirada hacia el punto que la chica estaba mirando atentamente. _Estaba_ _mirando_ _a_ _Egbert_ _._

– Bueno, yo creo que con algo de ayuda puede a ser un gran chico– dijo sin dejar de mirarlo – es un poco ¿inocente?... No, no es la palabra, sería más bien... ingenuo

– Deja al pobre chico en paz Serket– respondiste rodando los ojos – harás que termine como Tavros

Tu compañera te miró mal pero no se enfadó, pues inmediatamente después esbozó una sonrisa siniestra que indicaba que ya estaba tramando algo.

El pequeño descanso para comer terminaría pronto y el chico Egbert no hacía más que conversar y sonreír.

John tenía una forma extraña de sonreír, no te molestaba pero tampoco te agradaba; era algo incómoda.

Como aparentemente el universo no quería que tuvieras tus putas galletas y ya te habías comido una no-tan-deliciosa barrita integral, decidiste que querías levantarte e ir al baño. El problema era que a algún gilipollas se le ocurrió que hacer los baños a mil metros del salón era buena idea, por lo que generalmente no valía la pena ni considerarlo, pero al carajo tienes que ir al baño.

Karkat: Ir al baño

Carajo ¿¡ Qué clase de comando de mierda es ese tu...?!

Ser John

Ahora eres John. Lo cual es muy útil considerando que el otro chico estaba a punto de estallar en una probablemente enorme y elaborada telaraña de insultos y palabras inapropiadas.

En este momento te encuentras conversando con tus geniales amigos; Dave, Rose y Jade. Tus amigos están felices de que estén los cuatro juntos e intentan convencerte de quedarte permanente. Cosa que no consideras mala idea...

– John, es cierto, no has comido nada– dijo tu amiga Jade frunciendo el ceño con notable preocupación

– Es verdad – dijo Rose asintiendo con la cabeza – ¿Te estamos distrayendo John?

– ¿He?– preguntaste para luego negar con las manos– no, no, papá me hizo comer hasta reventar antes de venir aquí, estoy perfectamente

– ¿Seguro Egderp?– preguntó Dave sin cambiar su estoico rostro

– Por supuesto, de hecho... – respondiste sonriendo aún más – ¿Podrían decirme donde esta el baño?

Ser Karkat

Ahora vuelves a ser Karkat... y ya no estas haciendo berrinches.

 _"¡_ _CON_ _UN_ _CARAJO_ _,_ _QUE_ _NO_ _HAGO_ _BERRINCHE_ _S!"_

Ahora solo estas lavándote las manos.  
Mientras el agua cae en por ellas, quitando todo tipo de restos de jabón, aprovechas para mirarte en el espejo y ver que tan desalineado te vez hoy. Tu cabello totalmente negro esta tan rebelde y desordenado como siempre, formando una especie de flequillo en forma de "M" que se niega a desaparecer de tu frente. Tus cansados ojos rojo caramelo continúan en su lugar, viéndose tan no saludables como siempre. Hubo una época en la que usabas pupilentes negros en un intento de ocultarle el color de tus pupilas a tus amigos, pero eventualmente terminaron descubriéndolo gracias a la pesada de Terezi. Ya hace un tiempo que dejaste de usar pupilentes, pero aún así no dejaste de teñirte el cabello. A pesar de lo que todos dijeran, el albinismo es lo que es... Una enfermedad.  
Las bolsas bajo tus ojos continúan ahí, como recordatorio de como te desvelaste la noche anterior viendo uno de tus tantas películas románticas. ¡Pero es que no podrías dormir hasta que Paula y Fran se reconciliaran! ¡Lo veías tan cerca! ¡Eran el uno para el otro, no podrían estar mucho tiempo separados! Es por ello que no te fuiste a dormir hasta después del tan esperado beso de reconciliación, e incluso te quedaste un rato más para verlos darle la noticia a su pequeño hijo, quien aún mantenía rencor hacia su padre por haberlos abandonado.  
Soltaste un pequeño y casi inaudible chillido de fanboy al recordar esto, mientras terminabas tu labor de limpieza y cerrabas la llave. Tomaste un par de toallas de papel y te secaste las manos mientras caminabas hacia la salida.

Tienes la sensación de que va a ser un largo día.

Arrugas los papeles después de secarte las manos y los tiras al bote de basura mientras te diriges hacia la salida, sin embargo, no puedes ni cruzar el umbral de la puerta porque acabas de chocar con alguien.

" _Carajo_ _..."_

Antes de perder el equilibrio como un puto subnormal que no puede mantenerse en pie después de un empujón tan patético, el chico con el que chocaste pasó una mano por tu cadera en un improvisado intento de sostenerte; ocasionando que tus manos se alzarán por inercia para aferrarse a sus hombros.

La posición en la que terminaron te recordó vagamente a un recurrente cliché de alguno de tus mierdas romanticas, pero apenas y pudiste pensar en ello porque te quedaste sin aliento en cuanto alzaste la mirada y viste su rostro.

 _"_ _Hay_ _, re-carajo"_

John Egbert te miraba tan shockeado como tu lo mirabas a él. Su piel se veía tan blanca y suave que estuviste tentado a tocarla, sus mechones azabaches estaban acomodados por toda su cabeza adoptando posiciones que llegaban a ser lógicamente improbables y desafiaban a la gravedad, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y por ellos se asomaban sus dos dientes delanteros, cuyo tamaño superaba a todos los demás, pero lo que más llamó tu atención fueron sus ojos. No habías notado lo azules que eran hasta ese momento, la cantidad de emociones que reflejaban te había atrapado de tal manera que sentiste que no podrías dejar se verlos hasta reconocer cada una de ellas.  
Pero había más, no eran solo emociones, había algo más. Algo tan obvio como oculto en esos ojos de un color tan azul como el cielo.

 _"_ _Vida_ _"_

Ampliaste los ojos ante este pensamiento y lo miraste con más detenimiento, dándote cuenta de que era la palabra mas adecuada para describirlos.

Los ojos de John estaban llenos de vida.

Repentinamente fuiste consiente de la situación y la sangre se te subió a la cara. John pareció reaccionar ante esto y te atrajo aún más hacia él para ayudarte a recuperar el equilibrio, al tiempo que balbuceaba disculpas apresuradas.

Te separaste apresuradamente, sintiendo la misma incomodidad que habías sentido antes al verlo sonreír, latente en tu estómago y de alguna manera multiplicada por *600000... un escalofrío recorrió tu espina dorsal al tiempo que pensabas que _tal vez_ no era exactamente incomodidad.

Una pequeña sonrisa baga se formó en sus labios...

De un momento a otro John estalló en carcajadas sin motivo aparente y a ti se te subieron los colores a la cara con la risa del chico.

 _"_ _Dios,_ _debería_ _ser_ _ilegal_ _tener_ _una_ _risa_ _tan_ _melodiosa_ _"_

Apretaste los puños y alejaste de inmediato tal pensamiento, maldiciendo a tu cerebro por pensar cosas tan raras, a John por ser un idiota y de paso a ti mismo por distraerte.

– ¿¡Qué es tan gracioso?!– preguntaste deseando que tu voz no hubiera sonado tan temblorosa como lo hizo.

– Nada – respondió el muchacho cuando al fin logró dejar de reírse, con una gran sonrisa aún adornando su rostro.

Frunciste en ceño de inmediato y contestaste sarcástico casi por reflejo. – Claro y debo suponer que siempre vas por ahí riéndote como idiota en lugar de disculparte cada vez que chocas con alguien por no fijarte aún usando lentes tan ridículamente grandes–

John pareció ni siquiera notar lo insultante en tus palabras porque solo exclamó un "– ¡Ha, cierto! ¡Perdón por eso!–" que te dejó aún mas confundido.

– Soy John Egbert– dijo sonriente extendiendo una mano hacia ti

– Eso ya lo se– respondiste sin poner atención realmente a lo que salía de tu boca y solo mirando con recelo su mano extendida– te presentaste ante toda la orquesta listillo

John pareció apenado antes de contraer sus labios en un pequeño puchero, en lugar de enojarse o ofenderse como esperabas.

– ¡Pero yo no se tu nombre! – repuso sin bajar la mano

Lo miraste incrédulo unos segundos más antes de responder.

–Karkat... Karkat Vantas–

Y finalmente estrechaste su mano.

*Te apuesto otro capitulo a que no leíste este número

Recuerdo cuando empecé a escribir esto y me dije que sería solo un oneshot y blablabla -suspiro-

Y aquí esta, una mezcla una combinación de las cosas mas presentes en mi vida; homestuck y la música.  
¿Que decir al respecto? Se me ocurrió esto una de las tantas veces que me perdí en la figura de mi amigo/compañero de toda la vida tocando esta pieza en el teclado durante uno de los ensayos de la orquesta a la que ambos asistimos y me decidí a escribirla cuando recordé a Nepeta en medio de la melodía de las flautas. Si no la han escuchado, busquen "Danzón número dos de Arturo Marquez" igualmente lo pondré en el próximo capítulo. Me parece totalmente adecuado porque para mi tiene un poco de la personalidad de todos los personajes mencionados en el capitulo; desde un elegante solo de violín que va totalmente con la personalidad de Rose hasta los rudos y precisos golpes de arco que dan las violas y me recuerdan tanto a Vriska

Por eso la pieza es muy intensa x3

También consideré que la viola era el mejor instrumento para Karkat porque es reconocida por su imperfección, puede sonar grave o aguda y a pesar de que su sonido es muy potente, suele pasar desapercibida entre los otros miembros de la orquesta. Me pareció apropiado que sea perfectamente imperfecta.

¿Alguien llego hasta aquí? No creo que soportaran mi parloteo xd

-SM


End file.
